


Conversations of the AM

by saviourhale



Series: tumblr ficletts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute Girlfriends, F/F, Post-Season/Series 03, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Studying, allison is sleepy and tired of studying, lydia thinks she's ridiculous, or in between, season 3b never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt <b> things you said at 1 am </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations of the AM

**Author's Note:**

> another short drabble, this one's an allydia one. 
> 
> alternate title was; torture of the academic kind 
> 
> hope you enjoy this! xx

“Ly-di-aaa” Allison whines breaking down Lydia’s name into syllables and dragging it out. She’s rolling back and forth on her bed and humming ‘take me to church’. “Let’s take a break, oh my god, this is torture” she says sitting up and throwing a balled up paper at Lydia’s head.

“Okay, but do you want to pass or do you want to rest?” Lydia asks her not even sparing her a glance. She’s too busy highlighting a passage in her physics book.

“Both, obviously both! But I don’t think I can take any more of this constant studying. I need sleep Lydia, I need it, I crave. What was life before this stupid physics mid-term took over it? You know, I don’t think I even remember what sleeping feels like” Allison grumbles letting her eyes flutter shut, she sighs wistfully. 

“And people say I’m a drama queen? Clearly they haven’t met you” Lydia sniffs placing her pen down.

Allison glares at her and Lydia huffs a laugh.

“You are Satan in heels” Allison bites out.

“Okay, tell you what, let’s study for thirty more minutes and then we can call it a night” Lydia promises.

“It’s literally twelve forty-five am, why can’t we just quit now?” Allison asks.

“Because, thirty more minutes, come on” Lydia waves Allison off and turns back 

-

Allison doesn’t even try to study for another thirty minutes, no way in hell is she chancing her head exploding from all this studying.

She lasts a total of five minutes before she’s talking once more.

“Hey, Lydia?” she asks staring at Lydia who’s not even moved from her spot on the small desk in Allison’s room.

“What, Allison” Lydia asks sighing and rolling around to look at Allison with an exasperated expression.

“Do you think flying bugs give the non-flying bugs rides up trees?” Allison asks her eyes wide and curious.

“I-what?” Lydia asks completely caught off guard by that question.

“Yeah, like let’s say a bee sees like a spider trying to crawl up a tree, or a building whatever; do you think it flies down and offers it a hand? Like do you think bugs could do that for each other?” Allison asks.

“Oh my god, okay, you’re right. Sleep. Come on, let’s get some sleep” Lydia says standing up and closing her book.

“But no, seriously, I need to know this. What if the bee isn’t nice and doesn’t help the spider? Poor spider, it will take her an eternity just to climb up the tree” Allison says softly. She actually looks sad at the thought.

“Alright sweetie, we’ll talk about this tomorrow okay, now let’s get some sleep” Lydia tells her softly, she nudges her in the direction of the pillows and pulls the comforter from under her.

“Okay” Allison sighs.

-

“Lydia” Allison asks in the dark.

“Allison, go to sleep honey” Lydia mumbles throwing her arm over her eyes.

“But can I tell you something” Allison asks scooting closer.

“What is it?” Lydia asks turning towards her, she can barely make out the outline of Allison’s body. 

“You know I hate bugs right?” Allison asks, Lydia hums in response. “Well, I hate roaches more to be honest. And you know, any time I kill one, I get a little paranoid” Allison confesses.

“Paranoid?” Lydia asks with a snort.

“Yeah, I get paranoid that another roach is probably lurking around and has seen me murder her fellow roach buddy and she will go back and let all the other roaches know what I have done and they’ll come for me and just attack me and eat me until there’s nothing left. You know, like the scarabs in The Mummy”

“That movie is so historically incorrect, I don’t know how you can love it so much” Lydia muses. “Allison, you’re ridiculous, go to sleep. There is no army of roaches coming to get you” she assures her.

“The Mummy is a great movie, shut up. And I know that, I think, but deep down-”

“Allison, shut up” Lydia grouses shoving Allison’s shoulder.

Allison sighs and moves around a little until she finally settles into a comfortable position.

“I love you” she whispers into Lydia’s ear.

“Love you too” Lydia replies snuggling closer.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, this was the outcome of _that_ prompt ha.
> 
> i have this headcanon that allison really enjoys the mummy (1&2...she pretends the 3rd one never happened) and she makes lydia watch them at least once a month even though she points out all the inaccuracies of the film to her. it's their thing. 
> 
> so hopefully y'all liked this, as always, thanks so much for reading my lovelies!
> 
> you can find me at viktorskrums on tumblr, and on twitter as @_jesynelsons ♡


End file.
